


Fear Me?

by Tortellini



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Arrogance, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Canon - Movie, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sharing Clothes, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Studio Ghibli, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sophie and Howl go shopping together.Oneshot/drabble





	Fear Me?

Sophie Hatter wasn't quite sure why she decided to do this. Howl could be a piece of work. More often than not too, if she was going to be honest with herself. But shopping made him happy, so she couldn't deny it to him. 

He had wandered off from her in the mall. There was a large boho clothing store--Sophie knew she'd find him there. So that's where she headed. 

"I like this shirt," Howl said offhandedly without turning around. He must've known she'd find him. Now he did turn though, large blue eyes boring into her's. Sophie didn't know much about fashion, but she thought it was pretty. Something he'd like. "Do you fear me?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I feel you. How much is it?"

"No, do you fear me?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you scared of me?"

Sophie smirked. "Are you scared of  _me?"_

This shopping trip ended up being more weird than originally planned. But Howl bought the shirt. He liked it.

And Sophie liked the time out too--she liked spending time with him.


End file.
